


All I Want for Squidmas

by ToonThink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Christmas Special, F/F, Lesbian, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonThink/pseuds/ToonThink
Summary: Squidmas Day is closing in fast for Inkopolis, but gift-hunting is turning out to be a lot trickier for Chloe than she had expected.
Kudos: 1





	All I Want for Squidmas

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, I have a Christmas special for youuuuu. So, a bit of explaining to do before we start. I didn't quite have time or even a good idea to do an NSS:OD Christmas special or anything, but here's the next best thing. This isn't connected to my other stories at all, and this focuses on completely new OCs that I haven't used on here yet, who actually originate from an RP I did earlier this year with ARandomInterloper. So credit to him for some stuff that appears in this, he's the one who created Anna's character, and she appears in this under his permission. He's an author on FF just like me so go check out his stuff as well. Anyway... let us begin.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Splatoon or any of its characters. Splatoon belongs to Nintendo. Also, the song All I Want for Christmas Is You and its lyrics to Mariah Carey, and the song Thriller and its lyrics belong to Michael Jackson.

**Squidmas Eve**

Heavy snow barreled down from the gray skies in droves all over Inkopolis, flooding the streets in layers of the white, flaky ice. Any other time of the year, this weather would've been considered annoying and unpleasant, but of course, people always made an exception for it this time of year, and actually welcomed it. Despite the freezing cold weather, there was… almost a feeling of warmth in the air as families around the city reunited for the holiday.

In one house in the suburban areas of Inkopolis, there was one specific, somewhat dysfunctional "family" that was also meeting up for the holidays, four Inklings by the names of Anna, Chloe, Nick, and Alice. Granted, with the exception Chloe and Nick, they weren't literally a family, but they might as well have been one.

"Voila!" Nick sang as he plugged the Squidmas tree they had in their living room into the wall, immediately causing the tree's lights to power on and shine through the whole living room. "We have light."

"Yay!" Alice, who was currently a few months pregnant, cheered over-enthusiastically, while Anna also clapped a little just to stay supportive. Chloe was the only one who was just standing there in a bored-looking manner, casually watching with her arms folded.

"Get some music on!" Anna requested.

"Right!" Alice went over to the CD player and popped in the nearest CD player, and the four eagerly waited for the tunes to blast.

The player whirred for a second, before suddenly continuing the last tune that they had listened to on it. " _'Cause this is THRILLER, thriller night! There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl…"_ It blasted.

"What…?" Alice eyed it in confusion, before realizing she had popped in a completely wrong splatoween disc instead. "O-Oh… hehe…" She chuckled awkwardly as she quickly swapped it out. Then, finally, some proper Squidmas tunes began playing. "Woo!"

"Yeah!" Anna cheered.

Nick, who noticed that Chloe was the only one who didn't seem very entertained, walked over to her side. "You alright, sis?"

Chloe was snapped from her thoughts. "Hm? Oh… yeah…"

"You look bored."

"Do I?" She looked down at herself as if that was enough to visually tell. "Oh well…"

"Chlo… can't you just… at least try to get into the Squidmas spirit this year? I mean, you have a loving girlfriend now, this is gonna be your first Squidmas as a couple, Alice is pregnant to what I bet is gonna be an adorable child that will be ink-related to you… This is the perfect Squidmas for you to lie back and actually enjoy it."

"Nick, when has Squidmas ever gone right for me?" Chloe replied.

"You've… had bad luck with it in the past..."

"That's an understatement."

"We've had some years ruined for us as kids…"

"Yep, and that's my fault."

Nick shut up. That was true, even if he didn't wanna just say that to her.

Chloe sighed. "I'm just not the Squidmas kind of gal, alright? I usually have other things to worry about this time of year. And this year, I'm starting to get into that charity shit like the Wheelers and I discussed, so that'll be fun."

"Yes, but this time, you have people to really celebrate it with."

Chloe looked down. That was also true.

"...Did you buy Anna a gift yet?" Nick asked.

"No…" She admitted, lowering her voice so that Alice and Anna couldn't hear.

"Do you know what you're gonna get her, at least?"

"No…"

"...Are you aware that it's currently Squidmas Eve and you only have the rest of the day to figure it out?"

"...Admittedly, I had forgotten all the way up until Anna dragged me here."

Nick sighed. "You've gotta do something for her, right?"

"Shut up, Nick, I'm… sure I'll figure it out…"

"If you say so…" He shrugged.

Chloe sighed and walked up to Anna, interrupting her conversation with Alice. "Hey, babe. I'm… gonna have to run some errands for the day. So you can just hang out here and hang out with Alice if you want."

"Oh, Alice told me that she has to go grocery shopping soon." Anna told her. "But I can just head back to the apartment, freshen it up a bit for tomorrow." She smiled a little.

"Right…"

"I hope you got me a cool gift for tomorrow… even though I doubt it'll be as cool as what I got you." She smiled wider. "You're gonna love it!"

Chloe felt like her hearts all dropped into her stomach, but she played it cool. "Um… yeah! I got you a really cool gift. Your jaw is gonna drop to the floor when you open it."

"Can't wait." Anna replied, before she sighed a little. "It's just… I've gone all these years without a family really, or even friends, so I went through a lot of Squidmases alone…" She admitted. "I just… want this year to be special… you know? And I'm excited to be able to share it with you."

Chloe stared at her for a moment, thinking deeply to herself. She hadn't really cared that much for the whole Squidmas thing previously, but now, upon just hearing Anna say that… things got personal. She realized that all she wanted out of the holidays was for her love to be happy. She managed to give her a reassuring smile. "…I'm sure it'll be great. I won't disappoint you."

"Awesome…" She pecked her on the lips with another smile and then headed for the door. "See ya later, Chlo. Bye, Alice."

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Alice waved.

Anna waved back and stepped out of the house. Chloe's smile immediately dropped as she went into panic mode, realizing she needed to find the perfect gift for Anna and that she need to find it tonight. _'Ohmycodohmycodohmycodohmycodohmycodohmycodohmycod…'_ She thought to herself.

Alice noticed Chloe's state of distress and walked over to her. "Um… a-are you alright…?"

"No!" Chloe suddenly blurted. "She just told me about how she wants tomorrow to be special, and I promised to not disappoint her when I haven't even gotten a gift for her yet!"

Alice and Nick both jumped a little at the sudden blurt, but Alice quickly understood. "…W-Why don't you come with me to the store for a bit?"

* * *

**A Supermarket in Inkopolis**

"So… what are you planning on naming the kid?" Chloe asked as she casually followed Alice down the food aisles, trying to distract herself a bit from her panic.

"Um… Matthew for if its a boy, Madison for if its a girl." Alice replied.

"...Ok, if you name them Matthew, you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life."

Alice sighed and ignored her, changing the subject. "O-Ok, so, just so I understand the situation… you somehow haven't bought the right gift for Anna yet despite the fact that it's already Squidmas Eve, this is apparently her first Squidmas in which she has friends of any kind, a-and you're in absolute panic mode because you don't know how to make her happy…"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Chloe nodded.

"You need to get her a gift now. Something that'll really make her happy… what does she want?"

"...I… don't know…"

"Y-You don't…?"

"No…" She admitted.

"...You've been dating her for how many months now and you don't know?"

"Hey, it just so happens we haven't gotten into any specific conversations about what she wants for Squidmas. Alright?"

"It doesn't have to be what she wants for Squidmas specifically, just something she wants in general…"

She groaned a little bit.

"H-Hey, if you can knock out Abi Grant and beat up multiple gang members all on your own, then I'm sure you can find the perfect gift for Anna."

"That has NOTHING to do with this!"

"...R-Right…"

Chloe sighed, as they then went over to the check-out, waiting in line. "Jesus Christ, I'm hopeless… I've never been… the absolute best at relationships… or Squidmas… but Anna, she… means a lot to me, and I love her more than anyone I've ever loved anyone before… I don't wanna mess this up…"

"So then don't… make it perfect for her. Get her the perfect gift. Something like… jewelry."

"Likely too expensive. Remember that I'm existing off of IJUMP money here, come on."

"...A card."

"Absolutely not." She said, as she started looking through the magazines they had by the check-out line.

"R-Right, forget I suggested that. Um… writing tools. She told me she started writing a book."

"That's too simple and she already has everything she needs for that." She looked at a specific, somewhat lewd magazine of Tracy Brooks in Squidmas-themed underwear for a moment.

"A TV for your apartment." Alice continued.

"Also too expensive but nice idea.

"A toaster."

"...Are you high?"

Alice continued suggesting random gift ideas to Chloe as they then went through the check-out process, and Chloe turned every single one of them down, growing increasingly frustrated up until they were preparing to leave.

Alice was also getting frustrated. "…A game."

"We don't have a console…" Chloe replied.

"A console."

"Fuck you."

"Lingerie."

"...Tempting, but no."

"A nice watch."

"How many times do I have to bring up how much money I have?"

Alice suddenly groaned, having been pushed past her limit. "Listen here, Jessica Jones!"

"What did you just call m-"

"I have passionately celebrated Squidmas every year for my whole damn life thanks to my family, so I'm not about to just watch you sit here and mope until you fuck this up entirely! Here you are, with the girl of your god damn dreams that you love so much, and it is up to you to make sure she has the best damn day she's had all year!"

Chloe stared at her, shocked by her out-of-character breakdown.

And Alice still wasn't done. "I have sat there at Nick's house every day when we were living there together, watching the way you stare at her, and, admittedly, I think a lot about how you two are perfect for each other! Seriously! You'd be the perfect match if it weren't for your god damn attitude! So you wanna hear my last suggestion!? Walk your ass to a good store, buy her a great gift, take it to her tomorrow and give her the biggest hug and kiss you've ever given her, AND TELL HER HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER!"

Chloe was a bit wide-eyed at this point of the rant. She had never seen such behavior come from Alice, ever, and she now noticed that everyone nearby had fallen silent, watching and listening to them intently.

Alice grabbed her grocery bags and started walking away, grumbling to herself, before she suddenly turned back around to yell one last thing at her. "Oh, and you and Anna should visit us more often! I LOVE AND MISS YOU BOTH VERY MUCH!" With that all said and done, she stormed off.

Chloe gulped a little and looked around. Alice must've been having pregnancy mood swings or something now.

A couple female Inklings dressed in Santa outfits, with their faces hidden by fake beards, walked passed Chloe at that moment. "Oof there, girl, looks like you need to step your game up if you wanna impress whoever your special someone is."

"Don't let them down!" The second Inkling called as they walked passed.

Chloe sighed and looked around, silently beginning her search for the perfect gift.

* * *

The sun was soon setting over Inkopolis as the snow had stopped falling at this point, although of all of the sidewalks were still nicely white; Chloe had been searching for a while now, moving from store to store, and was currently walking along the sidewalk. She had bought herself a new coat, a scarf, and a beanie at this point to help keep herself bundled up as she walked, without having to go home yet for the ones she already owned, not wanting to see Anna until she had her gift.

Looking at her phone, it was quickly apparent to her that soon, many of the shops in the city would be closing soon; she was running out of time to get anything at all. "Shit…" She muttered to herself. This wasn't good at all. She quickly walked to the nearest small store that was just sitting there on the sidewalk, seeing by the door that it was 10 minutes before it closed. "Shit…" She repeated, rushing in.

"...We're about to close…" The rather bored looking cashier told her from his desk.

"Fuck you."

"...I'm not gonna let you make any purchases the second that clock hits 7…" He warned her.

"Whatever…" She said, quickly rushing throughout the store to find her gift. She was _really_ panicking at this point; if she wasn't able to please Anna, she wasn't sure what she was gonna do.

5 minutes to close. Still nothing. "Son of a… bitch…" She nervously groaned to herself as she desperately searched the aisles.

3 minutes to close. She still hadn't found anything.

2 minutes to close. If she had to resort to the cheap Off the Hook children's watch, she was probably gonna lose her shit.

1 minute to close. It was now or never. She ran up to the counter, with nothing in her hand, but she eyed the pretty looking and somewhat expensive necklace that was being showed in the glass counter. She desperately pulled out her wallet. "How much for the necklace!?"

He lazily and somewhat slowly went to check the price.

"Come on!" Chloe pressured him.

"...400 dollars."

"That's outrageous! Done." She slammed down her credit card on the table. If she was lucky, she'd just barely be able to afford it, even if she was about to completely clean out all the money she had. "I want that necklace."

Once again doing it rather slowly, the cashier took the credit card to check the balance. To Chloe, it felt like he was taking a million years, and she nervously tapped her feet.

"...The balance on this is 20 dollars off from the final price…" He told her, before then turning to the clock. "…And the clock just hit 7. I'm sorry."

She sighed, looking down in defeat.

"Here…" He handed back the credit card. "Now get out of the store so that I can close up…"

To his surprise, Chloe was actually… crying. She had been panicking all day, looking for the perfect gift for her girlfriend, but ultimately, had seemingly failed.

"...Are you crying…?"

"...No…" She lied.

"...You're obviously crying…"

"...I'm sorry, it's just… I've been worried about this all day, and I was just about to drain my whole damn credit card for a girl I love with all my hearts… and… and…"

He sighed, now feeling guilty. "…Ok… Don't tell the manager about this, but um… forget the 20 dollars and forget the time… Just gimme what you have on your credit card and I'll give you the necklace."

Chloe looked up at him. "…You'd really do that?"

He shrugged. "It's Squidmas. Season of giving and all that."

"...Thank you…"

"Mhmm…" He took the credit card back, made the purchase, and soon, handed Chloe a black box with the beautiful silver necklace inside, lined with pretty looking jewelry.

Chloe smiled down a little at it. She had shrugged it off before because of money reasons, but honestly, she was glad she decided to clear out her card for this. It was all for Anna. Proudly, she stepped out of the store into the snowy air, unaware a man who was in the store followed her out.

Holding the necklace case as safely as possible, she carefully navigated the snowy sidewalk as she made her way home, smiling a little to herself. Soon, however, as she passed the closest alleyway, she was suddenly shoved in by the Inkling, and slammed against the wall. "Ah!" She groaned a little in pain.

The man smiled at her menacingly. "That was a pretty necklace you got there… you mind if I have it? My girlfriend would absolutely love it…"

Chloe wasn't having any of this however. She was having a bad enough day, and now that it was looking up, she wasn't about to let it be ruined by a mugger in an alleyway. "So would mine, asshole." She abruptly kneed him in the crotch, causing him to grunt and step backward, letting go.

Chloe prepared to let her more violent side out and give him hell, but to her dismay, he suddenly pulled out a Splattershot and pointed it at her, stopping her from doing anything unless she wanted to get splatted. "Nuh-uh-uh…" He teased. "You're going to give me the necklace… and you're going to forget that this confrontation ever happened… you hear me, bitch?"

She stayed silent, and also stayed still as the mugger then walked back up and swiped the necklace case from her.

"See ya…" With that and a victorious smile, he ran off.

Chloe walked back out to the sidewalk as he watched her run from the snow, thinking to herself. It was really cold out and the guy had a gun, she was aware, so she should probably just stay put… but no. This was all for Anna. She _had_ to get that necklace back!

Clenching her fists in anger, she suddenly took off after him. "Hey, asshole!" She called out.

He just sped up in response, not even looking back.

Realizing she wasn't gonna catch up thanks to the weather and his headstart, she suddenly turned to her squid form and launched off in a small super jump, landing right on his back.

Disarmed of both the Splattershot and the necklace upon impact, he grunted and fell onto his face, and Chloe climbed off of him. He quickly attempted to stand back up and attack Chloe in response, but Chloe was able to kick him back down, before grabbing him and punching him multiple times in the face. Defeated, he fell back to the ground unconscious, and there were a few people at this point watching them.

Chloe sighed in relief and went to retrieve the necklace again, but her hearts again felt like they dropped to her stomach when she saw the necklace had… vanished. "…Uh oh…"

She quickly and desperately ran down the sidewalk, looking all over for it, before she then noticed that the necklace case was currently floating down a stream of melted ice water by the curb, and was heading right for a storm drain. "Shit!" She yelled, speeding up to catch up to it.

She ran to the street to just _barely_ grab it before it flew down the drain, but things were still only getting worse. As she had failed to slow down thanks to the momentum she picked up, she began sliding across the street as if she on an ice physics level in a video game, and completely found herself unable to slow down. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" She screamed as this happened, flailing her arms around desperately.

A moment passed before was able to slow down and keep her footing, and just to make sure, opened up the box to look inside. Yep. The necklace was still there. Sighing in absolute relief, she turned to head back to the sidewalk, but was only now realizing that she had slid onto a busy street, and that a massive truck was seconds away from running her over.

A massive **HONK** sound filled the air as Chloe stared down the truck in fear, before she was just _barely_ able to dodge roll out of the way, narrowly avoiding the truck. Leaping back onto the sidewalk, she took a moment to breathe before she then realized that… the box was still open when she did the dodge roll, and the necklace had unfortunately flown out to god knows where. "Son of a…" She muttered, desperately checking around her pockets as if that would help her find it.

The necklace, unfortunately, blended in with the color of the snow, so she was forced to look incredible closely. Desperately, she went back out to the street, no longer even caring that it was busy or slippery, all to find the necklace. She was forced to dodge the cars that were luckily either slowing down or stopping for her, but she was getting many angry honks as a result. "Get the hell out of here, jaywalker!

"Shut up!" She angrily yelled back, desperately feeling through the street. "Come on, come on, come on…"

Literally minutes passed like this before finally… "Got it!" She chanted out to nobody, carefully picking back up the necklace. She blew on it and used her fingers to brush off the snow, before making her way back to the sidewalk, again sighing in relief.

This was her ultimate gift. She had bought this for Anna, blown literally all her own money on it, and nearly lost it, what, 3 times in a row? Yet, the universe couldn't stop her from getting this gift home nice and safe so that she could wrap it. The universe couldn't stop her from making Anna-

Her thoughts were interrupted as she slipped on the street again before she could even reach the sidewalk, falling onto her back with a groan, and the necklace was sent hurling through the air. She stared up at the sky for a moment in complete disbelief, before she realized she just lost the necklace… again! "FUCK!" She yelled, desperately standing up back. At this point, her hearts were racing from the mere tension of if she could even get this damn necklace home…

This time, the necklace had landed right on a storm drain grate, just barely holding on. She desperately dived toward it, reaching to grab it, but unfortunately…

Because of how desperate and quick her attempt to grab it was, she had completely failed to successfully lock her fingers around it, and instead just pushed it a little, which was all that was needed for gravity to slide it past the grate and into the black void below.

"No!" She yelled, standing up again. "No!" She leaned down and began desperately pulling at the grate, using all her strength to loosen it and then break it off, but it was way too tightly screwed in. She wasn't even able to get it to budge. She even considered using her squid form to dive in, but upon looking closely inside, it… looked like quite the drop. Likely, the necklace was already long gone.

"No…" She started crying again. "No…" Her precious gift, gone. All her money she spent on it, gone. All her hope of making Anna's day tomorrow perfect, gone…

Still softly crying, she eventually gave up on pulling out the grate, sitting down on the curb next to it. Why was it that Squidmas never goes right for her?

Of course, with just her Squidmas time luck, things were only getting worse. A police officer, who had seen her jaywalking, walked up to her, wrote down a nasty ticket, and angrily plopped it on her forehead before walking away. "If I catch you jaywalking like that again, you're under arrest. I'm letting you off this time for the pure sake of Squidmas cheer." He threatened.

She took the ticket off and looked at it in pure frustration and distress. What even was the point of putting it on her forehead like that? Was that officer trying to piss her off?

Then, suddenly, a car that passed her quite quickly ran over a puddle on the street, splashing the ice cold water all over her. She gasped in surprise, and afterward immediately began shivering. She wrapped her arms around herself in a vainful attempt to keep herself warm when-

Just as it started heavily snowing again, a magazine suddenly blew right into her leg, and she picked it up again. Once again, it was the magazine with the Squidmas-themed Tracy Brooks cover she saw earlier, and this time she had a chance to look at some of the sub-headlines. By pure coincidence, one of them read **"We Doubt Your Relationship Is As Perfect As This Special Lesbian One!"** , right next to a picture of a random lesbian couple that admittedly looked hotter than Anna and Chloe did. Who would even put that there!? Are they trying to piss people off!?

That was it. That was the last straw. That was the last push that it took to get Chloe to break down sobbing. Angrily and somewhat weakly because of the cold, she ripped up the magazine.

One thing was for sure… Squidmas could go fuck itself.

* * *

A couple hours passed before Chloe finally returned to Anna's apartment, covered in snow and absolutely shivering from the cold.

Anna immediately noticed how unwell she looked and rushed up to her. "Chloe! Where were you!?"

"...R-Rough night…" She struggled to say.

"Sure looks that way…" She helped take off her snow gear and brush off the snow, and then rushed to put a blanket around her. "…Want some hot chocolate?"

"...Y-Yes, please…" She again struggled to say.

She quickly went to do so, taking a few minutes before bringing her a cup. "Careful…"

"...T-Thanks…" Chloe leaned on her, still shivering a bit.

Anna wrapped an arm around her to hold her close and keep her warm. "Just wait until tomorrow, babe… it'll be better…"

Chloe didn't respond to that.

* * *

**Squidmas Day**

Finally, for the day that everyone (but Chloe) had been waiting for. Families all over the city were opening presents in their homes, resulting in many happy children and adults alike, brewing romance among the couples, and lots of Squidmas cheer to go around.

The only person who didn't seem to be in a good mood this morning was Chloe, despite the gift haul she and Anna had already gotten. So far, they had gotten a flat-screen TV for their apartment from Nick, a toaster from Alice (confusing them both), a simple letter from Mrs. Wheeler, other random gifts from Anna's Grizzco team, and multiple new drawings from Alex to hang up on their fridge. Despite her somewhat sour mood, the last one made Chloe smile a little bit.

"Ok, Chlo…" Anna eventually said over the Squidmas music they had playing. "Time for our own! Mine first!" She handed her a wrapped present. "Merry Squidmas." She said with a smile.

Chloe took it from her, slowly and somewhat reluctantly opening it. Inside was a another black box.

"Keep going…" Anna said eagerly.

She opened up the box, and her eyes widened a little bit when she saw inside. "Wow…"

Inside was a pretty-looking bracelet, lined with small amounts of jewelry, that although looked cheaper than the one Chloe had attempted to get, was still pretty and perfectly satisfied her.

"What do you think?" Anna asked.

"...I love it…" She admired it, before taking it out to look even closer. "I've never even… really worn jewelry like this before…"

"Well, I just wanted to get you something special… something that couples usually seem to get each other… as much as my budget could afford at least… I know, it could've had waayyyy more jewelry in it, but this was the cheapest one with jewelry they ha-"

"It's perfect." Chloe cut her off, smiling at her. "Thank you, Anna."

She smiled at her. "…So… did you get anything for me?"

Chloe looked down at the gift again, this time in a guilty way. "…I…"

"...What?"

"...I have a confession…"

"What?" She repeated.

"...I couldn't… get you anything…"

"Oh…"

"...I'm… I'm so sorry, Anna, I really tried to get you something special… I was stressing about it all day trying to find something perfect, and, nothing was going right, and… and…"

"Chloe…"

"And I blew all the damn money on my card to buy something, and then I nearly died on the street when I almost lost it, and then I did lose it down-"

"Chloe." She cut her off. "It's fine…"

"...It… It is…?" She was genuinely surprised.

"Of course." She nodded. "…You know that I've spent all these years getting barely any gifts at all? Some years I went without getting anything period…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… look…" She softly grabbed her chin to hold Chloe's face so that they had eye contact. "I'm not gonna be mad just because my girlfriend failed to get me a gift for one year."

"...The thing is, though, is that I _did_ buy you something, and it was very expensive, but I lost it…"

"...That… does sound like something we'll have to make up for, but you know what, just don't worry about it. Because honestly… I'm just grateful to have people this Squidmas at all." She smiled a little.

To Chloe, hearing her say something like that was kind of… sad. Hearing that she had no one all these years at least, before she had met Chloe. "Anna…"

"What?"

"...Just… nothing…" She sighed.

"...I love you…" Anna eventually said, after staring at her for a moment.

Chloe smiled at her. "I love you too… more than anything…"

She smiled back, as a specific song then came on. They listened to it.

_"I don't want a lot for Squidmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Squidmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true, oh_

_All I want for Squidmas is youuuu…"_

"Come on…" Anna put her arms around her, starting to sway a little to the song. "We'll relax here for a bit… and then we can visit Nick and Alice later?"

"Sounds good…" Chloe smiled again, before also putting herself into a slow dance position with Anna, as they slowly danced to the upbeat music, just enjoying each other's presence. A wave of relief fell over Chloe as they did. Perhaps she could still give Anna her special day she wanted. And perhaps her own Squidmas luck was turning around.

After a bit, Anna suddenly spoke up again. "One more thing…"

"What?"

"I maybe have another gift… come over here." She took her hand and led her nearby the front door. "Stand here…"

"O…kay…?" She said, confused. "What's over here?"

"Look up."

Chloe obliged, seeing that Anna had sneakily hung up a mistletoe right above their current spot when she wasn't looking earlier. "You sneaky little…" She said with a grin.

Anna again wrapped her arms around her. "You know what means…"

Chloe planted her lips against hers without another word, and they passionately kissed as the music continued playing in the background.

_"I don't want a lot for Squidmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Squidmas is youuuuu…"_

**The End**

* * *

Two familiar female Inklings dressed in their santa outfits, the same ones that briefly interacted with Chloe at the supermarket, sighed as they left the building. Looking around to make sure it was safe to reveal themselves, confirming that no one was around, they then took off their fake beards, their faces now visibly those of Callie and Marie of the Squid Sisters.

"...Ok, can we just promise right now that we're never dressing up as Santa for Squidmas ever again?" Marie sighed.

"...I'm not gonna argue this time…" Callie replied.

"...Wanna go home and whip up some eggnog?"

"No, gross, are you crazy? Besides, I don't know if I can trust you anymore with either milk or eggnog after what you pulled the other year."

"Heh, yeah, I guess that's fair… hot chocolate then?"

"Now _that_ sounds great." Callie finished as they walked off, before she called back to the store just for the fun of it. "Merry Squidmas! And a happy new year!"

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to have yourselves a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, guys. Thanks for reading, and I shall see you again I get back around to A3:E. *waves*


End file.
